Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the automatic creation of MR scan templates for a magnetic resonance apparatus, with which a user can carry out an MR scan in a standardized manner on the magnetic resonance apparatus.
Description of the Prior Art
According to the prior art, magnetic resonance apparatuses are known in which MR scan templates can be created or defined, for example by an administrator. Starting from a determined strategy (e.g. examination of an upper body, with the patient having to hold his or her breath), particular patient properties (e.g. height and weight) and further requirements or properties of an MR scan to be performed, a user of the magnetic resonance apparatus can then choose or determine an appropriate MR scan template, so the user receives the MR scan allocated to this MR scan template, which has the desired properties. This MR scan can then be performed by the magnetic resonance apparatus to acquire MR data. Performance of an MR scan of this kind, starting from an MR scan template, is also very straightforward for the inexperienced user of a magnetic resonance apparatus. However, creation of a (new) MR scan template according to the prior art is very complex for the administrator since he or she has to consider a large number of parameters, conditions and dependencies without being able to check their effectiveness.
Therefore, according to the prior art, it is often the case that the MR scan templates pre-configured by the manufacturer are not used at all in daily operation since, in detail, they do not meet the individual needs of the user, and as a result of the complexity associated therewith, there is no adjustment thereto, or perhaps an adjustment is not even possible. New MR scan templates are not created at all in this context, or at most with the assistance of manufacturer's experts. In other words, the MR scan templates according to the prior art, which are very helpful per se, are frequently used only rudimentarily since the specific adjustments to the particular circumstances are regarded as being too complex.